


say no, finn hudson

by mjwrxter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Guilt, M/M, Making Out, handjobs, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjwrxter/pseuds/mjwrxter
Summary: finn has a little bit of an obsession with jesse st. james' hands.jesse notices and takes matters into his own hands.





	say no, finn hudson

The bell rang loudly, leaving Finn shocked for a moment; as he had his mind on something else. The boy was had his mind on Quinn; he couldn't help but blame her for this whole situation; she was the one who made a fool out of him.

The tall boy shook his head; he needed to clear his mind before he got to the glee club. After all, he was currently competing with Jesse St. James for the male lead; he needed to be at his best.

Looking straight foward, Finn stalked along the corridor of William McKinley High School, arriving at the choir room in a matter of minutes.

He peered through the window of the door, seeing Jesse St. James' soft, peach-coloured hand resting on Rachel's thigh. The boy couldn't stand seeing Jesse's beautiful, pale hand resting on Rachel's thigh. He would prefer to have Jesse's hand on his thigh; he wanted to feel Jesse's hand caressing his soft thigh during practice...

No, Finn Hudson did _not_ like Jesse's hands; nor did he like him in general. Finn was _not_ gay. He was straight as could be. Hell, he dated Quinn Fabray, for God's sake.

Still, the boy felt his breath hitch when he thought about Jesse caressing his cheek as the shorter boy's lips pressed against his own with hunger.

Finn shook his head and entered the choir room, sitting on a chair in the back of the room, far away from Quinn and Rachel.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's discuss our set list for Nationals," Mr. Schue stated to the glee club; Finn found himself staring at Jesse's hands from across the room.

The boy tuned out, staring at Jesse's hands for ten minutes before he heard his name, "Finn!" The brunette shook his head in shock, staring at the teacher in front of him, "as I was saying, you and Jesse will have to compete for role of lead male vocalist. Does that sound fair?"

Jesse chuckled, nodding to himself; Finn abruptly got up from the plastic chair he was sitting in, "what's so funny, huh, Mr. Big-shot? Think I can't beat you?" Finn challenged, voice getting louder with rage.

Jesse rolled his eyes, standing up as well, "Finn, I think we both know that my voice will compliment Rachel's better than yours can, so how about we skip this whole competition for the role, hm?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? My voice goes with hers just as well as yours does! Get your head out of your ass!" Finn yelled, stalking over to where Jesse was standing.

Finn shoved Jesse; the latter moving back after that shove. "Dude, what is your problem? I think that Mr. Schue will agree with me, as well as Rachel. In case you didn't know, Rachel and I are an item." When Finn heard the comment about Rachel, he lost it and sucker punched the boy.

"Finn, Jesse! Calm down! I want you two to stay here after practice over and resolve the issues you two have with each other. If you can't resolve it, you're out of glee club." Mr. Schue said to the two boys, sighing with a hint of frustration.

"Not a problem, sir." Jesse said before returning to his seat.

Finn cracked his knuckles, also returning to the plastic chair he was sitting on.

"Anyways, practice is dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow," Mr. Schue said to the  teenagers in the room. With that, they all raced out of the room with a seeming urgency.

"Finn, Jesse-- this rivalry between you two needs to come to an end," stated Mr. Schue to the two, "I will be back in an hour, and you guys better have worked things out once I'm back."

Jesse nodded as Mr. Schue exited the room. "So, Frankenstein, why were you staring at my hands earlier?" Jesse smirked, standing up and facing Finn.

"I don't know what you're talking about--" Finn uttered quickly; his heart beating a mile a minute.

"I know you want me. Although, I didn't know that William McKinley High School's own quarterback was gay." Jesse stepped closer to Finn's chair, smirking devilishly.

"I'm-- I'm not gay." Finn sputtered out; his gaze averting towards the ground.

"Bisexual, then. I'm down to fool around with you, Finn Hudson," flirted Jesse; Finn stood up and shuffled over to the piano.

"What-- what about Rachel?" Finn stuttered, looking at Jesse, then at the door.

"I'll break up with her," Jesse said non-chalantly, making his way over to Finn and the piano; the shorter boy pressed himself against the other, lifting his hand to caress his cheek.

"Uh-- okay," Finn started, his eyes locking with Jesse's, "but...are you gay or something?"

"The term's pansexual. I like anyone as long as they're as talented as I am and have a discernible personality. Now, can we get started?" Jesse sighed, getting impatient.

"Wait! I've never done anything with anyone before...aside from making out with Quinn," Finn said; his face turning a light shade of pink.

"That's fine, I can take the lead with this; you can take the lead during Nationals." Jesse winked before hungrily pressing his lips against Finn's soft one's.

Finn immediately pulled away, his face almost as red as a tomato, "wait, can we...maybe sit or something?"

Jesse spun Finn around and shoved him to the ground with no warning, the boy looking shocked.

Within seconds, Jesse pinned Finn to the ground and roughly kissed him, running his fingers through the taller boy's hair and pulling on his hair roughly. At this action, Finn whimpered. Using the whimper to his advantage, Jesse shoved his tongue into Finn's mouth, stroking the boy's face soothingly.

Finn broke the kiss, opening his mouth to speak. He couldn't get a word out before Jesse cupped his growing erection, palming Finn through his baby blue jeans. The taller let out a shaky moan; Jesse connecting their lips to muffle the sound.

His zipper being pulled down; Finn opened his eyes in panic while still trying to make out with Jesse. What if Mr. Schue came in and saw them?

Jesse abruptly got off of Finn, unzipping his own pants to reveal his rock-hard erection pressing against his green boxers.

Jesse then pulled Finn's pants down to his mid-thigh, along with his boxers. A hiss escaped Finn's lips as the cool air hit the hot skin of his hard dick; the boy aching to be touched.

Jesse got back on top of Finn, immediately connecting their lips and shoving his tongue inside of Finn's mouth.

Jesse gripped Finn's erection, stroking his dick in a steady pace.

"Finn, touch me too," and as Jesse said that, Finn whimpered and put his hand in Jesse pants, gripping the boy's erection and slowly pumping his hand up and down the shaft of his dick.

Jesse pumped his fist up and down again and again, getting faster with each pump. Finn orgasmed, moaning loudly. Cum splurted onto Jesse's hand, Finn's eyes closing, and hand slowing down.

Jesse soon reached his orgasm too, cumming all over Finn's hand, "well, that was hot," Jesse stated, getting off of Finn and zipping his pants up.

"You should pull your pants up, Hudson," at that, Finn pulled his pants and boxers up, staring at Jesse as he exited the room.

"We should do that more often," said Jesse before he exited the choir room.   
  



End file.
